


Vacant Smiles

by tomlinsonxstyles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, BoyxBoy, Hurt, Love, Multi, Peter Is A High School Teacher, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vacant, Werewolves - Maybe, anxious, depressed, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxstyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxstyles
Summary: At a certain time and place, one is suppose to meet their soulmate. Stiles is a year over the due date when's suppose to meet his soulmate.Stiles can't help but wonder, what if he never gets to meet his soulmate?Until one rainy day in history class, the sleeve of his new teacher's shirt goes up and there inked on his wrist is the sixteen-year-old boy's name.*better description coming soon*





	Vacant Smiles

**I.**

 

Stiles traced the bold ink etched into his skin. He wished he could scrape it off, burn it. He'd wish it would disappear. It _taunted_ him, a daily reminder that everyone around him was happy and in love but him. 

_**Peter H.** _

A simple, known name. But it wasn't just any common name to Stiles. It was his soulmate's name. A soulmate who Stiles was suppose to meet a year ago but never did. It was long overdue and Stiles was slowly giving up hope on it. He could ask another man out, leaving the name Peter long forgotten. But no matter who he asked out it wouldn't work, given they had a different name inked on their skin. Each one of his friends already have met their soulmate at the correct age, location, time, and date. 

Scott found Allison. 

Derek found Isaac.

Lydia found Jackson.

Boyd found Erica.

So on and so forth.

But Stiles still hadn't found Peter H. Whoever the hell he was. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles walked into Beacon Hills High School, his burgundy hood covering his face, headphones in with his music at max volume. He couldn't bare talking to anyone. It has been the same thing over and over again, ever since people last year starting finding their soulmates. Stiles was pretty sure he's the only in his age group who hasn't found his soulmate. Stiles had friends, many of them, but ever since they found the ones they are deeply connected with, it's like he became nothing but a distant memory to them. They still talked to him but left him out in quite a few events. Those events mostly being a couples only type of deal. Stiles seemed like he didn't mind, that he was okay with it.

But truth be told he was far from okay with it. He did mind. He never liked feeling alone, but somehow in a year he managed to become the outcast, simply alone. He felt like a freak all because he hadn't met the one who's name was painted on his skin for the whole world to see.

Stiles sluggishly walked into his math class, heading to the way back, ignoring everyone. He sat down just as the bell rang, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. He pulled his arms over the desk, laying his head down on his crossed arms, not in the mood to listen to the teacher go on about pointless math problems and equations. 

 

* * *

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Stiles seemed more vacant than ever. He hated lunch. The awkward conversations with his so-called friends, the unhealthy food, not to mention the general loudness of the area. He would gladly skip lunch if he could, but he knew it would raise suspicions that something was wrong. Although something was wrong and those Stiles didn't associate with could tell, his friends were oblivious to his pain. He masked a perfect fake smile on his face while trying to be his old self - the self he wishes would come back, around them. 

But eventually lunch ended, Stiles being the first one out the doors and to his last class of the day - History. Stiles enjoyed the class quite a bit. His teacher was cool, the only teacher that didn't look at him like he was failure, the work was easy, and he didn't need to socialize a lot with anyone.

"Good afternoon Stiles," Mrs. McKenzie greeted him as he walked through the door and sat down at his usual seat in the back.

"Good afternoon," Stiles greeted back, giving her a small smile. The rest of the class soon piled in, the bell ringing, indicating everyone should be in their class since it has now started. Stiles squirmed in his seat a bit as the teacher began talking about today's lesson plans.

"Before we begin, I do have a bit of bad news," Mrs. McKenzie said with a frown. All of Stiles' attention was now on her, afraid to know what the bad news was.

"As you know I'm having a baby in a few months. I decided to take my maternity leave early so that I had time to prepare and get ready for this child. In that case, since I am leaving, you all will have a new teacher for the remainder of the year starting tomorrow," the class groaned, it was no secret that everyone loved Mrs. McKenzie, she was one of the best teachers and most, if not all, students loved her class and looked forward to it.

Stiles frowned at that, although he was upset, he didn't voice it. Now it really felt like the universe was out to get him, keeping all sources of happiness out of his reach. Stiles shook the negative thoughts out of his head, mentally yelling at himself to stop it. Stiles had a tendency to let his mind wander off to the dark parts of it. At times he just let it happen, let the negative thoughts take over. It didn't help that he was distancing himself from his friends and family. They usually provided a distraction for him. Stiles shook his head once more, his eyes focused on the teacher, in attempts to stop his mind from thinking. 

"I've already met with the teacher who will be taking my spot until I return. He's really nice and a great teacher so I think he'll be perfect for you guys and you all are going to love him. Trust me," Mrs. McKenzie smiled at her students, feeling a bit upset that she had to leave. She loved teaching and all her students, even the ones who caused a lot of trouble.

"Alright, now that's out of the way. Today we will..." Stiles tuned her voice out, not really caring for today's lesson. He may love the class, but he was shit at anything school related. After an hour and thirty minutes, the bell finally rung, students rushing out the door to head home. Some students stayed back to bid a goodbye to their teacher, Stiles being one of them.

Stiles was the last one in the room, he watched as the last person left before approaching his teacher. Mrs. McKenzie offered him a smile, Stiles giving one back. the teacher pulled him into a hug, Stiles instantly hugging back.

"I'm going to miss you," Stiles mumbled, the first to pull out of the hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Stiles," she replied.

"You behave, okay? You're a smart, intelligent young man and i know you're going to go far in life. Just keep your head up high," Mrs. McKenzie said. She knew about Stiles distancing himself from people, how he kept to himself a lot. Often times he sat in her classroom during lunch, those times being when he couldn't handle being near his friends. She was the only teacher he liked and was the only teacher who put up with him. History being the only class he was excelling in, every other class he didn't try. His grades were terrible in other classes, he just didn't have it in him to try to get good grades. He knew that disappointed his father, but he didn't really care. A part of him did but that part was overshadowed by the part that didn't care.

"Bye Mrs. McKenzie and congratulations on the baby," Stiles said, walking out the room and out the school building. He pulled the hood of his sweater of over his head, trying to keep a low profile. Although it didn't matter if his friends saw him, they either acted like they didn't see him or Stiles acted like he didn't see them. Stiles was use to being excluded from the group.

A short walk later, Stiles finally reached his house. He would've driven to school today if his car hadn't broken down the night before. Stiles walked into the house, tossing his keys to the side and slipping his shoes off.

"Dad?" he called out, walking into the living room. Stiles let out a long sigh, seeing his dad passed out on the couch, several beer bottles surrounding him. A bottle of whiskey, half empty, sat on the coffee table.

This past year, Mr. Stilinski had gone back to his old ways. Going to wok, ignoring Stiles, and passing out drunk on the couch whenever he came home, leaving Stiles to take care of himself. Stiles was use to it by now, having to deal with it for awhile now. He usually had someone to help him get through it all, that being his best friend Scott. But ever since Scott ditched him, Stiles was finding it harder and harder to deal with. He resented the fact that he was so depended on others.

Without knowing it, Stiles was downing in his own pain and misery.  

Stiles just hoped tomorrow wouldn't be bad as his mind made it out to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my new book ! I'm really excited to write this. I haven't planned anything for it soo it'll be fun to see how this story ends up ! It's a bit sad, I promise it'll get happier as the story progresses. I have a tendency to write sad stories... whoopsss. 
> 
> Anyways let me know your thoughts on the story ! 
> 
> All the love, Emmy x


End file.
